masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
James Vega/Unique dialogue
On occasion, when James Vega is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where James will voice his opinions. *During Priority: Mars: **While driving the shuttle, James reports "Still no contact from the base, but we got a massive storm coming up". After Shepard asks "How long till it hits?", James replies "Half-hour, tops, after that we will have difficulty keeping up comms with the Normandy." **Upon reaching into the service elevator for getting into the base, in response to a comment by the Virmire survivor doubting Shepard, James says "Commander Shepard's been under constant surveillance since coming back to Earth, no way they have communicated since." **Upon hearing about the existence of plans to defeat the Reapers, James sighs "Hallelujah, finally." **When Cerberus troops start attacking, James says "Bring it on." When Shepard tells him to cover Cerberus's escape, James tries to argue but is overruled by Shepard. **When Eva Core's shuttle tries to escape, James rams his shuttle into hers, shouting "I got this one." **After James gets of the shuttle after crashing his into Cerberus's, he says "The Normandy's en route, they will be here soon." *During Priority: Palaven: **On the shuttle, looking at Palaven burning, James says "Holy hell, they are getting decimated." **When a Harvester flies low over the turian camp, James shouts "Incoming Harvester, headed straight for the airfield!" **When Shepard assigns James to repair the comm tower, James doubtfully says "Tech's not my specialty, but I will see what I can do." **After Shepard declares going after the Harvester's dropped payload, James says "Come on, lets go get this bad boy." **When a Brute charges the barricade, James shouts "Holy Hell, what is that thing?" *During Priority: Eden Prime: **On the shuttle, James says that he read Shepard's report on what happened on Eden Prime three years ago. When Shepard says that Saren tried to destroy the colony but failed, James replies with "Damn straight, Loco/Lola." **When Liara discovers the ruins contain a living Prothean, James asks "You mean a Collector? Like the ones the Reapers turned the Protheans into?" ***As Liara talks about the Prothean people, James comments on the Prothean practice of "uplifting" species like the krogan did with the salarians. *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **Upon meeting Jack, James will comment that she reminds him of the Commander. **If Jack is not present, ***Upon meeting Jason Prangley, James commends him, saying "Don't sell yourself short kid, you did better than most." ***After Ensign Rodriguez expresses her distress after her first kill, when Shepard provides words of comfort, James comments "Brings back memories, bad ones." **While plotting the best course of action for the students, James supports their presence on the overhead walkways, saying "I like it, keeps 'em safer too." *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **On the shuttle ride down, conversation with the Urdnot leader will bring up the genophage. If Shepard destroyed Maelon's data and Shepard exhibits no remorse Vega will pipe up, "maybe pissing off the giant krogan should wait 'till we're out of the shuttle." **Upon seeing a yahg in confinement, James asks in amazement "What the hell is that thing?" **If Lieutenant Tolan is present, ***When Shepard asks him about what the latter thinks about the experiments on krogan females, Tolan will explain that he personally wanted the females eliminated but was overruled, and he hopes everyone doesn't pay for this "misguided mercy." Vega, shocked, calls the salarians a "cold-blooded bunch." ***When Tolan warns of a resurgent krogan hostile to the galaxy, James says "I hope you are wrong." ***When Tolan expresses selfishness to protect salarian interests, James angrily says "The Reapers aren't giving anyone a choice." **If Wrex survived Virmire, ***Vega will suggest that they go "toe-to-toe, just for fun." Wrex points out that he and Shepard almost did and asks Vega if he was informed of their little "chat" on Virmire. ***When Wrex says vows to keep Tuchanka from the Reapers, James says "This is my kind of krogan." **While talking with Major Kirrahe, ***James states that the Urdnot leader is very angry for being kept under guard. ***When Kirrahe talks about standard STG operational procedures, James says "I always knew I liked salarians." **When Eve asks if they have come to kill her, if Liara and Javik is not present, James comments incredulously "Kill her? She must have been through hell." **Upon seeing the Scorpion pistol in combat, James comments "I gotta get me one of those." *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **If the Rachni Queen was spared, on the shuttle, James incredulously asks Shepard "You let a rachni queen go? Are you kidding me?" **Upon meeting Grunt, James incredulously asks if rachni have nests, to which Grunt just laughs. **When Shepard confronts the Rachni Queen and learns of her suffering, James will support leaving the Queen behind to go save the Aralakh Company in order to put the rachni "out of their misery" so they no longer have to suffer under the Reapers. *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **If Garrus/Liara is not the other squadmate, on the shuttle, James sympathizes with Tarquin, saying "Your dad becomes the Primarch and then sends you off to a secret op? That's pressure." *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **On the shuttle ride back to the Normandy, James is disquieted at Tarquin Victus's death. He says that Tarquin went out in a blaze of glory at which Shepard asks if they are still talking Tarquin. James responds that he's not going anywhere. *During Priority: Tuchanka: **When arriving at the Shroud, Vega will look at the Reaper barring their way and say "I hope someone has a plan-B." **Seeing turian fighters coming to distract the Reaper, James shouts "Now that's some goddamn balls." *During Priority: The Citadel II: **If Garrus/Liara is not present, James asks Bailey if the councilors are still alive. *During Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists: **Upon hearing that kids are also present in the bunker, James shakes his head and says "You've got to be kidding me." *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **Upon being introduced to Tali, Vega will nickname her "Sparks" on the spot. This confuses Tali, so Vega clarifies that she has "lights" and she's small and jumpy. "It just came out," Vega says. Tali just replies "If you say so." *During Rannoch: Admiral Koris: **On the shuttle ride down, if the Virmire survivor is the other squadmate James hopes that the Admiral stayed by his escape pod or at least left a note if otherwise. **If James is chosen to disable the AA gun control, he will say, "Tech's not really my specialty, but I'll pull a few wires, see what comes out." He then begins kicking the console to Shepard's chagrin. *During Priority: Thessia: **In the shuttle on approach to Thessia, when Liara is asked about her mother, James will say that he read the file on Benezia. When Liara expresses distress at Thessia's state, James tells her to block out her despair and focus on taking down those responsible for it. **Upon discovering a hidden Prothean Beacon and if Shepard says that it could be the source of the asari's advanced culture, James will say that if it was anything like the ruins on Mars, he would be shutting up about it too. When Liara expresses indignation and disbelief, James justifies the cover-up saying that "stealing a nugget" every now and then from the beacon would mean the asari would practically be running the galaxy, which they pretty much do. **When Vendetta's form materialises, James says that it looks like a ghost. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **When listening to the logs at the first terminal, James comments on the information revealed and Shepard's reaction. **Upon viewing the remains of the Proto-Reaper, James will state that the "assholes" who doubted Shepard should see the remains. Shepard will snort, "They can take pictures once we're through with this." Nicknames James assigns nicknames to people, citing that some people just don't match their names, so he gives them new ones that are easier to remember. *Loco - Male Shepard *Lola - Female Shepard *Sparks - Tali *Doc - Liara *Scars - Garrus *Esteban - Cortez *Buggy - Javik Spontaneous Sometimes he will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During Priority: Mars: **Looking at a storm in the distance, James says "Damn, thats a huge storm." to which the Virmire survivor comments that the storm is the least of their worries. James responds "Fair enough." **Spotting the dead marines, James asks "Whats that?" After Shepard advises maintaining a low profile, James affirms "Roger that." **After dispatching the first group of Cerberus troops, James asks "Those guys were Cerberus, weren't they?" **Coming across another group of troopers, James shouts out a warning "Look out!" **After taking care of the second group of troopers, James remarks that Shepard cut ties with the Illusive Man once he/she destroyed/irradiated the Collector Base. When Shepard confirms this, James states that Cerberus aren't exactly friends of the Alliance. **While heading to the tramways, James contacts Shepard on the comm, trying to find out about the team's position, but the connection shorts out because of the storm. *During Priority: Palaven: **When Shepard shoots at the husks while the shuttle is still airborne, James says "Nice shot, Tex" and "Hell of a wake up call." **Upon engaging the husks at the base of the comm tower, Shepard asks James if he is ready, James responds "Hell yeah, lets take them." **While heading to attack the Harvester's payload, Shepard asks James why he was breathing so hard. James responds that the atmosphere is a little thinner than he used to, then quips "Adrenaline is better than oxygen any day." **While engaging Marauders, James asks incredulously "How are the Reapers doing that?" **While fighting off waves of husks from top of the barricade, caught in an adrenaline rush, James shouts "Crazy they keep coming", "Maybe I can do that three at a time" and letting out a whoop of laughter." He also shouts "Like fish in a barrel" much to Garrus's/Liara's confusion. James then repeats the saying distinctly. **If Garrus is not present, ***In response to Liara's question of how far to get to the Primarch, James says "Looks like it will be quick unless we find trouble." **Garrus laments at the horrifying state of Palaven under the Reapers' assault, to which James sympathizes, asking Garrus about his family. **James is not convinced that the acceptance of the Reapers' presence before would have changed anything, saying that it is hard to prepare for something like this. **After dispatching a group of husks, James angrily says that he never should have left Earth, which is probably overrun by husks by this point. When Garrus sympathizes saying that its the same everywhere, James says that leaving the fight just pisses him off. **Looking in amazement and horror at a turian cruiser shot down by a Reaper, James speculates on the crew complement of the ship which is now lost. He says "its hard to see a beautiful ship go down like that." **On the way to find the Primarch, James asks Shepard if the batarians and the krogan will join the war, not convinced at the asari's and the salarians' ability to wage war. When Shepard and Garrus explain the political problems involved, James says that he fought with a tough fight with a krogan. **Nearing Victus's location, upon hearing Reaper troop drops from orbit, James shouts "That sounds bad." **When a turian fighter almost crashes into the team, in response to the other squadmate's exclaimation, James agrees "I'll say." **While fighting Reapers in Victus's encampment, James remarks "Its been a brutal fight for these guys." *During Priority: Eden Prime: **Vega will ask Liara about her profession; Vega will jokingly ask if she has ever discovered dinosaur bones on any of her expeditions. Liara clarifies that Vega is thinking of a paleontologist and that she is actually an archaeologist before realizing that the question was a joke. Vega apologizes, clarifying that he really likes dinosaurs. **During a break in the Cerberus attack waves, James says "Wish my quarterman was here. I sure could use an icepack." *During N7: Cerberus Lab: **Upon obtaining a Reaper tech sample, James remarks "That looks weird, guess we found it." **After Cortez tells the squad to wait while he shook of his pursuers, James comments "Nothing like having your back to the wall." **After fighting off the second wave of Cerberus attacks, James shouts exultantly "I can do this all day!" *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **Upon seeing a student Seanne bleeding James tells Shepard "Damn it, she is hurt. We need to help her." *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **Upon savoring the beautiful scenery of Sur'Kesh from the base, when EDI reflects philosophically on it, James adds "Kind of puts a new perspective on things doesn't it?" **Upon emerging from the underground bunker into the open, seeing the base in flames, James says, aghast, "Oh man....this is bad." **After dispatching the first group of attackers, James comments "I doubt that's the last of them." When a new wave of attackers show up, he shouts "Incoming!" **After dispatching the second wave, James says "The big girl's a sitting duck. We need to hurry." **On encountering the yahg taking out Cerberus troopers, James will say "Score one for the giant flesh-eating monster." The other squadmate(except Javik and EDI) will correct him with a variant of "score two." **If Lair of the Shadow Broker was completed, however, when Shepard comments on the yahg James simply remarks "Now that's a mission I wish I could've seen." **Upon reaching the first checkpoint, James shouts "I can see the checkpoint. Its being hit!" **While heading up a level, if Garrus/Liara is not present, when EDI says "Cerberus appears to be well motivated.", James says "Yeah, but turning against the whole galaxy? That's some real shit." **Upon encountering Cerberus engineers and turrets, ***If Garrus is not present, James shouts "Looks like Cerberus got some upgrades." ***James shouts out "Don't go toe to toe." ***If Kirrahe is not present, when the salarian soldier covering the squad dies, James shouts "They got the salarian!" **While heading towards Eve, James reflects "Guess that Mordin/Wiks guy was right, Cerberus knew we were coming. How else could they be here?" **Entering a room crawling with Cerberus forces, James shouts "Hold firm! We're in the shit now." **When Cerberus deploys its Atlas, ***While engaging, James says "We're gonna have to crack that open, or we're in for a world of hurt." ***When Wrex taunts Shepard to finish an easy fight, James incredulously asks "What the hell does he think we are doing?" ***Upon destroying the Atlas, James shouts "Oorah!" *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **Before meeting up with the leader of Aralakh Company, James asks Shepard "Commander, what do you expect us to find down there?" Shepard advises him to be ready for anything. **Upon hearing scuttling sounds made in the dark, when the other squadmate expresses discomfort, James whispers "Don't worry, I got you covered." **While fighting through Ravagers, James will speculate that the Reapers are breeding an army down there as the events all fit in with the evidence, the rachni breed too fast and no one would know till they start crawling out from underground. *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **Upon emerging from the shuttle into Tuchanka ruins, James gasps in amazement "Look at this place. Bad." **If Garrus is present, he invites ideas on the turians' presence on Tuchanka. James says "You are the turian, you tell us." **If Garrus/Liara is not present, James asks "Do we know why turians would be poking around on Tuchanka?" **When Shepard is discussing the plan of attack on the unsuspecting Reapers, James remarks "Nice to get a jump on them for a change." **When Garrus mentions the pressure Tarquin must be under as the son of Adrien Victus, James empathizes, commenting on difficulty of being in a father's shadow. **If Garrus is not present, James comments "Damn, losing men is hard enough. But when everybody expects you to be as tough as your old man? That's rough." **When a Reaper orbital drop delivering husks lands a few feet away, James shouts out a warning "Shit! More husks on the way!" **While saving turian troops from Reaper forces, James voices his exasperation at the krogan indifference to the Reaper presence on their planet. He says that they need to all work together to which Garrus says that krogan-turian animosity is in-born. **Upon engaging the Reapers close to Victus's position, in response to Shepard's order "All right, lets move!" James shouts "Right behind you." *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **Upon emerging from the shuttle into heavy fire, James shouts "Damn it!" and "We gotta move Commander!" **Once it is found that the bomb was turian and not Cerberus, James will say to Garrus that the turians have more in common with humans than he thought. **Upon facing stiff resistance, James remarks "Damn, that bomb must be huge. They sent a lo of men to defend that thing." **When Cerberus starts to retreat, James cautions "They are bugging out!" and "Lets get the high ground." **Upon finding the bomb, James comments "I don't want to be around when that thing pops. Told you it would be huge." **When the Cerberus shuttles are evacuating, James suspects that Cerberus is preparing to fly out like a swarm of hornets, to which the other squadmate(except Liara) agrees. ***If Liara is present, she thinks the way to the bomb should be clear. James corrects her, saying that its a trap. ***If Ashley is present, she tells him to get his game face on, to which James replies "Yes ma'am." **Upon seeing the turian forces attacked by Cerberus, James shouts "Cerberus has the jump on us!" *During Priority: Tuchanka: **Upon engaging hordes of husks after emerging from the shuttle, James shouts "This shit's like Palaven!" **When the tomkahs stop, James will look at the Reaper Destroyer in the distance and say "Look at that, its Earth all over again." **While traveling through the ruins of the old city, upon interacting with the cave paintings, James remarks "Guess the krogan could paint once upon a time. **Upon seeing the cave painting of a Thresher Maw, James says "That's what is crawling around down here?" **Upon emerging from the underground ruins and seeing greenery, James says "Guess the krogan didn't nuke everything." **When a Brute appears and the other squadmate(except Javik) shouts a warning, James warns "And it brought friends!" **Upon seeing Kalros hot on the heels of the tomkahs, James says "Now I am kind of glad I am not in the truck." **Upon seeing the Reaper to their left, James shouts "On to the left!" **After the near hit on their position by the Reaper weapon, James says in disbelief "I just got shot by a Reaper." **While advancing against the beam attacks from the Reaper, James shouts "You've got to be kidding me!" *During Priority: The Citadel II: **While fighting through C-Sec Headquarters, upon finding the body of a female C-Sec agent, James says that the wound in the back of the head suggests that it was an inside job. Shepard confirms this, bringing up the events on Mars and remarks that 'Cerberus sure likes their sleeper agents'. **Finding another C-Sec agent's corpse in a mens' room, James comments on the efficiency of the Cerberus attack, evident on their going room to room. **Upon seeing all the dead bodies in a hallway, ***if Liara is present, she comments sadly at the lives given, to which James disagrees, saying the lives were taken and not given. ***If Garrus is present, he shouts out names of some of his old C-Sec buddies, which agitates James. He tells Garrus not to waken the entire station. ***If EDI is present, James angrily asks what kind of a propaganda involves killing cops, to which EDI says that it generates sympathy for the human cause. ***If Javik is present, when James voices his anger for Cerberus propaganda, Javik says "Fear of annihilation causes people to lash out. Scapegoats are easily created." He goes on to give an example from his cycle. In his cycle, entire planets fell because their leaders were indoctrinated, turning their own armies against each other. James retorts "Well, that ain't gonna happen here." **Upon encountering Phantoms, ***If Javik is another squadmate, when James comments on the Phantom's armaments "Swords! Really?!", Javik says "Fear not the weapon but the one who wields it" to which James says "Thats what I like about you buggy, you are just like Sun Tzu, with four eyes". ***If Liara is present, she comments that the Phantoms' barriers are giving off bizzare dark energy readings. James offers to sever a Phantom's arm for her to study, at which Liara urges him to focus on proceeding towards their goal. ***If EDI is present, James asks why the Phantoms are using swords. EDI explains that training soldiers to use close quarters weapons helps desensitize them to the act of killing. James retorts that having a Reaper in your brain does the same thing and sarcastically wonders if these guys want extra credit. *During Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists: **Upon emerging from the shuttle, James says "I can see why Cerberus abandoned the place, its freezing." **After meeting Jacob (if he survived the Suicide Mission), James asks Shepard how they know Jacob. **While heading to the roof, another squadmate will comment on the precarious state of the ex-Cerberus refugees, to which James will say "Illusive Man really wants these guys." *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **While traveling down the disabled elevator, James flinches at the screeching sound made by Banshees, saying that it sounds like scratching nails on a chalkboard. **While heading down a flight of stairs towards a huge open space, James asks Shepard what makes "asari nuns" a priority target for the Reapers. **When interacting with the dead asari commando near the end of the mission, if Liara is in the party, James speculates on the commando's motivations before she died, whether she tried to abandon the mission. Liara will say that commandos never abandon their mission, to which James will say "your people aren't invincible, Doc." *During N7: Cerberus Fighter Base: **After the Atlas is destroyed, James will shout, "Take that, asshole!" *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **If Tali is romanced, at one point when she and Shepard are flirting, he will ask what is he missing. When EDI goes into detail about their relationship, James will respond by saying that was "too much information." *During Rannoch: Admiral Koris: **At the beginning of the mission, if neither EDI nor Garrus are the other squadmate James comments that the geth must've been building an army for a while based on what he has seen so far. If Ashley is not the other squadmate Shepard points out the synthetics have had three centuries alone on the planet, and James replies they're lucky the geth aren't all wearing nukes for backpacks. **On interacting with the first dead quarian female, James comments that the geth didn't waste time hunting the stranded quarians down only if Javik is the other squadmate. *During Priority: Rannoch: **James comments on Legion using Reaper codes against the Reapers and states that he doesn't know if the geth is a genius or insane. **Upon discovering a Reaper Destroyer, James will shout, "Die-you-monster!!" *During Priority: Thessia: **Upon seeing the giant Reaper looming over them on the way to the temple, James says that his old man used to tell stories about monsters from space. He expresses relief that his old man didn't live to see all the current death and destruction. **While Talon Five is providing air support on Outpost Tykis James will say out loud, "Ask this pilot if she's got a boyfriend, 'cause I'm in love!" **Later while Talon Five is shaking off one Harvester while two others descend on the battlefield James will muse "Anybody seen our pilot? Feeling kinda lonely!" **After meeting up with one of Lieutenant Kurin's snipers, when Liara shows a way out towards the temple, James will ask incredulously "You call that an escape?" **Upon arriving at the temple, ***On seeing the temple deserted, James will say "So the scientists just chickened out and ran? That doesn't make sense." ***When interacting with the fourth incorrect, non-Prothean item, James expresses his frustration at the civilians who are hiding information valuable to the war effort. ***Upon interacting with the busts of Lucen and Janiri, James says "kinda looks like the Prothean we picked up earlier" to which Liara will respond defensively at first, then begin to see the resemblance as more Prothean images are found. After interacting with a painting of Athame, when Liara says that it looks like the asari goddess, James says "Right, still sticking to that story, huh? I am telling you its a Prothean." ***After interacting with the third Prothean item, regardless of which one it is, James muses, "It's starting to feel like we're missing something." *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **While the squad is in the chamber where the Human-Reaper's remains are kept, James will also comment that "Fighting through this thing is like fighting in a graveyard. I can feel it watching." Category:Unique dialogue